bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 August 2016
03:36 well, duh 03:36 it's 30 people 03:39 hey 03:41 ez 03:41 do you think Elimo will get an OE? 03:41 lol 03:41 they really sure hate me too lol 03:42 who? 03:42 brb a while 03:42 k 03:44 hey linathan 03:44 Hey 03:45 about your Zelnite OE review 03:46 i think you were biased 03:46 Ofc he is 03:46 you were obviously not that hyped for it 03:46 Pls 03:47 also 03:47 in the sphere recommendations, why not give some attention to the new sphere Regent Diadem? 03:47 I think that sphere came out after I made the review 03:47 I can add it in I guess 03:47 yeah 03:48 Not like anybody who reads it has it anyways 03:48 Maybe except yap 03:49 i still need to raise my second Zelnite 03:49 actually, doesnt mich have it? 03:49 nvm, that was Barrier Mirror 03:49 That was 03:49 Some other dude 03:49 oh 03:49 my bad 03:49 hmm 03:49 on my 2nd OE zelnite, what SP setup should i use? 03:50 hey 03:50 Dunno 03:50 Angel Idol SP? 03:50 on Zelnite 03:51 Hot pockets and garlic bread for tonight :/ 03:51 yum 03:51 Parents coming home late for work 03:51 on the bright side, your sister wont go into your room 03:51 no one would go in a five mile radius 03:51 I'm alone in the house with her -.- 03:51 Wait 03:51 You mean Zelnite doesn't have an Angel Idol Sp????!!!!!?!?!?! 03:51 03:52 nope 03:52 Booooooo 03:52 that's Vargas you're thinking of 03:52 (n) 03:52 I don't know why they won't hire anyone to supervise us. 03:52 because they trust you 03:52 Every unit should have an Angel Idol SP 03:52 It has to be a must 03:52 i have an idea 03:52 I should do something that makes them lose their trust in me 03:52 But 03:52 and they will hire a proper person 03:52 That's terrible 03:52 https://t.co/jThS1YhHqj 03:52 what if after a fight, with Zelnite SP, there was a 50% chance you would get the items back? 03:52 nyan is just being lazy again 03:53 wow 03:53 Mich pls 03:53 i have 15K merit points... 03:53 I don't even know what his SP is 03:53 I can't cook ramen and prepare frozen pizzas every day -.- 03:53 what am i saving them for again? 03:53 oh right, grudge bow 03:53 Damn 03:53 nyan 03:53 Frozen pizzas 03:53 it's listed on mich's page 03:53 His page is so far 03:53 Too lazy 03:53 and you left 03:53 XD 03:53 B) 03:53 He's prob on mobile 03:54 makes sense 03:54 It's past my sister's birthday and none really had a chance to celebrate it 03:54 I tried to bake a cake 03:54 but most of it got burned XD 03:54 03:54 so I salvaged what was left 03:54 Which ended up being a pretty small slice 03:54 Nyan. 03:54 ? 03:54 I got to a new record in Yukari in how far I got. 03:54 Fro fruit (y) 03:55 (Y) 03:55 4* without mods... 03:55 I hate long shifts 03:55 Isucklol 03:55 It's a 5 minute long song.. 03:55 RIP me. 03:55 hey 03:55 Yo Yugi. 03:55 It would be MUCH easier if they didn't work at the same exact times of the day 03:56 I have too much songs 03:56 ok 03:56 Wat's Yukari 03:56 my solution for wanting to listen to a song 03:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WGN5xaQkFk0 03:57 Your parents work at the same time? 03:57 That's cool 03:57 Yeah 03:57 Well 03:57 whoa 03:57 Mom leaves earlier then dad 03:57 Cool for them at least 03:57 i was looking at Zelnite's page 03:58 i just now noticed he has a better Damage taken boosts BB gauge than Felice 03:58 FELICE 03:58 Mom & Dad: We need to teach you responsibility son! 03:58 Damn you have nice parents 03:58 I want to stay home alone 03:58 school starts tomorrow... 03:58 GL 03:59 i think i'll do well 03:59 Me: If cooking pasta, making ramen, microwaving hot pockets and pizza, and toasting garlic bread is what I'm preparing for, I must have a very sad future. 03:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1c6iCI3w3k 03:59 Nyan that's what I'm playing RN. 03:59 look at this cancer 03:59 User blog:Tartarus Scythe Ender/Omni kira 03:59 Damn 04:00 I never cook 04:00 I'm too babysat c: 04:00 Marker 04:00 try cooking from a cookbook today 04:00 it's healthier and tastes better 04:00 Hm 04:00 Dude Desert 04:00 https://osu.ppy.sh/s/299454 04:01 I wanna play this but 04:01 INSANE 04:01 WHYYY 04:01 I'm not supposed to touch the stove 04:01 oh, ok 04:01 THERE IS NO HARD DIFFICULTY Q.Q 04:01 nvm then 04:01 try making a salad or something 04:01 The best I can do is cook a few vegetables 04:01 I'm no chef XD 04:01 there should be a salad in a cookbook 04:01 Which is very ironic 04:01 I'm sitting in my home with my sis, eating hot pockets and stuff 04:02 and my dad's occupation 04:02 is a chef -.- 04:02 wow 04:02 im back 04:02 A sushi chef -.- 04:02 maybe you could ask him to teach you some things about cooking 04:02 oh 04:02 I just watch him 04:02 he gets annoyed when I ask him questions 04:02 ok 04:02 and I'm pretty sure 04:02 Sushi chef 04:02 Lol 04:02 that after a day of cooking 04:02 he wouldn't want to do any of that at home 04:03 good point 04:03 That will take quite a lot of practice 04:03 He's trained for 36 years 04:03 Yes 04:03 that's a long time 04:03 I have a very old dad XD 04:03 04:03 The only thing he ever talks about is the war 04:03 Ooooo 04:03 Vietnam? 04:03 I thought that's what grandpas were supposed to do -.- 04:04 Nope 04:04 Korea? 04:04 Don't worry about it 04:04 He was about my age during the war 04:04 oh 04:04 Japan 04:04 k 04:04 Alright, this is gonna be some rivalry stuff but idc about it 04:04 https://t.co/jThS1YhHqj 04:04 i love this 04:04 He ate this potato soup with rice 04:04 hnnng 04:04 every day XD 04:04 I'm in the same boat White 04:05 Nyan I got tho the lyrics in three tries on fruit (y) Then failed instenly after (y) 04:05 Except it's for Japanese 04:05 He never actually participated in war 04:05 He also talks so much about japanese history 04:05 It gets boring 04:05 Japanese and Chinese kinda hate each other 04:05 very boring 04:05 XD 04:05 Yeah 04:06 They do 04:06 I don't care enough, I keep telling me dad it's in the past 04:06 but that has nothing to do with me 04:06 But he's too stubborn 04:06 it surprises me China isn't enforcing sanctions on North Korea 04:06 I don't care about what countries went to war 04:06 Because nowadays that is what they call rascism 04:06 what is? 04:06 I find the logic in hating an entire race just cause of someone in the past 04:06 stupid 04:06 Segregating because of what happened in the past 04:07 that's like saying feminists should kill all white men because of Hitler 04:07 I don't give a sh*t about what my great great grandfather did to your country XD 04:07 Yea same 04:07 idc either 04:07 wait, they did that 04:07 From what I remember 04:08 Japanese took Chinese and tortured them 04:08 Yeah 04:08 well my great great grandparent is magician -_- 04:08 i think they also invaded Korea 04:08 That totally means I'll shove chinese people into a train 04:08 what did Chinese people do? 04:08 and then Japanese didn't really apologize so Chinese got pretty angry 04:08 and torture them 04:08 No idea 04:08 Probably just conquest 04:09 Actually 04:09 Japan was a very secluded country 04:09 Yea, 04:09 ydah 04:09 *yeah 04:09 to the point to where if you walked out for a few minutes, you weren't allowed back in 04:09 about as invadeable as Britain 04:09 Rip 04:09 They had no idea what was going on in the outer world 04:09 Russia 04:09 Hitler tried 04:10 He failed 04:10 Hitler 04:10 Not just tried. 04:10 not learning from the mistakes of Napoleon 04:10 other countries attempted to attack Japan for it's resources 04:10 They all failed 04:10 until America opened a deal with them 04:10 Attacking russia in the winter is the dumbest thing you could do. 04:11 Japan was not satisfied with it's end, which eventually led to world war 04:11 yeah 04:11 Even then 04:11 II 04:11 *runs* 04:11 I bet it was still cold during Summer lmao 04:11 XD 04:12 Japan was fully aware that America had enough strength to take it down 04:12 so it was stupid of them to bomb pearl harbor 04:12 Kablewy 04:12 because they got rekt 04:12 twice. 04:12 tbh, i dont understand why people BOTHER trying to fight America 04:12 The terrible thing about that is no one knew how dangerous A-bombs where. 04:12 yeah 04:13 They regretted it 04:13 They want land and resources 04:13 They get very cocky 04:13 We weren't always a major superpower. 04:13 and fight battles they know they will lose 04:13 The US. 04:13 yeah 04:13 If Donald Trump becomes president 04:13 Though they have had quite the history with bad odds and luck. 04:13 Get ready for WW3, lol 04:14 Nyan, we are screwed. 04:14 I'm going to Canada when that happens 04:14 Ikr 04:14 No matter who gets elected. 04:14 Both are pretty bad 04:14 yeah 04:14 why didn't people vote for Bernie? 04:14 i bet Hillary bribed people 04:14 Cause he's a socalist. 04:14 Socialism does not equal Communism 04:14 nothin wrong with that. 04:15 Probably because he supports the poor 04:15 with what? 04:15 Idk 04:15 That's my guess, I'm no good at politics 04:15 hm 04:15 Hillary supports the 1% 04:15 Yup, sweden is a socialist nation. 04:15 Bernie supports the 99% 04:15 Trump. 04:15 Trump is trump. 04:15 Free college 04:15 statistically, Hillary should have been destroyed 04:15 Sounds hard to implement 04:15 Yea I don't get why people like Hilary 04:15 You know what I found funny 04:15 nah Yugi. 04:15 People are stupid C: 04:15 My little sister said her friend supported Hilary cause she's female 04:16 lol 04:16 Yup 04:16 nyan 04:16 i remember why now 04:16 Hillary is.. 04:16 That's why Hillary is getting votes 04:16 the woman card 04:16 crazed feminazis 04:16 OOO: 04:16 we don't have a hispanic president! 04:16 Hillary: generally a bad president 04:16 or an islamic president! 04:16 or a mentally insane president 04:16 The people that support Hillary are the same as her! 04:16 Trump: Has no idea about politics, he only works with money 04:16 Mhm 04:16 Crazy feminazis! 04:16 These coconut chips are pretty good 04:16 oh wait, there are two mentally insane people running for president 04:16 Bernie: Just a clueless old man 04:16 I trust Trump more 04:16 Hillary and Trump 04:17 He's probably an internet troll 04:17 He seems responsible enough 04:17 more responsible than Hillary 04:17 >Internet troll 04:17 Trump will put our country in farther debt 04:17 Man I swear 04:17 >Responsible 04:17 He might as well be 04:17 He only build a successful company because of his parents 04:17 Lel 04:17 Idk how to explain it 04:17 Hillary will implement a matriarchy 04:17 Yeah 04:17 Oh yeah 04:17 But Trump joked around at the beginning 04:17 Hillary always uses: 04:17 instead of an egalitarian system 04:17 He's a pretty smart guy 04:17 FOR THE CHILDREN 04:17 DO IT FOR THE CHILDREN 04:18 He's not as ignorant or whatever people say about him as you think 04:18 i dont understand why Feminists hate the MRA 04:18 DO IT FOR THE NEXT 10 GENERATIONS! 04:18 I know 04:18 He is smart 04:18 they're both working toward the equality of the sexes 04:18 but that's only when it comes to money 04:18 I can't trust Hilary enough after when she hid a crime scene 04:18 Small loan of 1 million dollars 04:18 Lol 04:18 XD 04:18 a politician covering something up? 04:18 INFLATION OF THE ECONOMY 04:18 Hillary doesn't want equality. 04:18 yeah, because THAT's new 04:19 Why can't we have Obama still? ;-; 04:19 Idk 04:19 SHe wants female supremusy. 04:19 max is 2 terms 04:19 >Sucks at spelling. 04:19 Yeah 04:19 Well 04:19 Legal reasons. 04:19 Basically. 04:19 Must've been one hell of 8 years for Obama 04:19 It's 8 years rite? 04:19 wasn't there a person that served 4 terms or something 04:19 Yea I think it is 04:19 Yeah. 04:19 i think Teddy Roosevelt? 04:19 That's why there is only 2. 04:19 George Bush? 04:19 Oh 04:20 Obama is pretty cool 04:20 Nah, It was thedore I think. 04:20 I think he owns a drink shop at Hawaii 04:20 One of the rosevelts? 04:20 Well he plans to do that 04:20 one term is 4 years 04:20 I also hate how most feminists like to try express that if you support gender equality, you are a feminist. 04:20 someone in WWII 04:20 served for 4 terms 04:20 That isn't true 04:20 like the president 04:20 who was president during WWII 04:20 Oh a T-Shirt shack 04:20 You can be many other things then a feminist and support gender equality 04:20 Feminists fight for women's rights 04:20 Franklin Delano Roosevelt 04:21 Marker. 04:21 Femenists are stupid 04:21 MRAs fight for Men's rights 04:21 so whats wrong with males fighting for men's rights? 04:21 and yes I spell it like that 04:21 I think youre mistaken. 04:21 technically, they're both fighting towards the equality of the sexes 04:21 Exactly 04:21 Those are called flappers. 04:21 *runs* 04:21 I had a debate earlier and the "Can't hit a girl" rule is BS 04:21 but you don't have to be a feminist to support gender equality 04:21 yeah 04:21 I dun care who you are. 04:21 Femenists are so stuck up over rights 04:21 That they usually trespass it 04:21 saying you can't hit a girl is based on chivalry, i know 04:22 If you're going to hurt me I'm going to hurt you back. 04:22 Some people treat people differently, who cares? 04:22 but chivalry is dead and feminists killed 04:22 *feminists killed it 04:22 What first world privilege does a female have that a male doesn't (that can be fixed as of now_ 04:22 I'll act differently near a woman than a man 04:22 Marker 04:22 child rights 04:22 O ye 04:22 if a woman wants an abortion, the man can't do anything about it 04:22 And that's males right? 04:22 I hate how in PE 04:22 Men are generally screwed over for custody over their kids 04:22 and women automatically get custody of a child 04:22 It's easier to females 04:22 *for 04:22 Well 04:23 I actually understand the PE thing 04:23 Yea but 04:23 Females are generally weaker then males 04:23 yeah 04:23 That's not sexist 04:23 It's biology 04:23 I want it easy too orz 04:23 It's science! 04:23 Yeah Science! 04:23 All Science's fault 04:24 Nah. 04:24 Blame nature (y) 04:24 Science is only an observation.' 04:24 xD 04:24 Basically. 04:24 Nature was there to begin with 04:24 Science discovered it 04:24 Science discovered that female body structure is generally weaker 04:25 oml 04:25 Thus they made it easier 04:25 this is reminding me of that video 04:25 "Thanks Science" 04:25 All science AND nature's fault 04:25 although females are generally lighter and more nimble 04:25 And genetically more stable. 04:25 to technically, they can do martial arts more easily 04:25 so it's kinda balanced 04:25 Yeah 04:25 They're flexible 04:25 I did gymnastics for 3 months :3 04:25 plus, feminists will IP ban you from life if you hit a girl 04:25 Ninja flips :O 04:26 whoah what I just walked into? 04:26 Well, Anyone can be anything really. 04:26 Dici 04:26 we're talking about biology 04:26 You walked into 04:26 oho 04:26 not that kind 04:26 a conversation on why feminazis suck 04:26 what Marker said 04:26 Gender-specific structures 04:26 hmm 04:26 but tbh, i could still easily destroy someone bigger than me 04:27 it's about skill, not power 04:27 destro---- 04:27 With a bazooka 04:27 wuttt 04:27 I would get curb-stomped by a girl younger then me 04:27 I can beat a wrestler if I had a gun 04:27 Ez 04:27 Nyan 04:27 guns are cheating 04:27 :^) 04:27 Club. 04:27 * YugioMaster2187 roundhouse kicks Nyan 04:27 C: 04:27 YUGI! 04:27 * Nyanlime gets kicked into a round house 04:28 what 04:28 You're not Chuck Norris! 04:28 *runs* 04:28 * YugioMaster2187 throws a frying pan at Desert 04:28 I did MMA for 2 years and Aikido for 1 04:28 (still doing aikido) 04:28 * Deserthackabilly gets hit with frying pan and passes out 04:28 I'm still ongoing for 04:28 Wushu 04:28 kek 04:29 I haven't been in an actual fight before 04:29 me neither 04:29 Saamme 04:29 so I don't know my ability to fight 04:29 I did kick some ass in the shin once. 04:29 but i've been able to punch through 2 boards at once 04:29 Same 04:29 But with my physical body structure 04:29 I just pretend 04:29 I would say I'm weak for my age 04:29 In my defence he was twerking in my face. 04:29 .... 04:29 What the hell 04:29 You know what you'll find really really remoralizing White 04:30 did i just walk back to 04:30 dont ask 04:30 So there's this guy in my school 04:30 Cancer (y) 04:30 He's like fricking 6'4+ or something 04:30 If you matched me with another kid that weighed 60 pounds, I have confidence that I could kick his ass. 04:30 we were having a conversation about politics 04:30 His growth spurt is huge 04:30 and somehow it turned into a rant about feminazis 04:30 then biology 04:30 then martial arts 04:30 but the kids at my school weight up to 90 04:30 weigh* 04:30 Conversations change 04:30 That's just the flow of it 04:31 uh huh.. 04:31 90 pounds... 04:31 Btw Lex 04:31 I know a kid at my school who is 6,4 04:31 that's not that much 04:31 How's that Danny Phantom Ekko? 04:31 Project ekko is amazing 04:31 His shoe size is a Men's 7 04:31 wow 04:31 men's 7? 04:31 Yeah 04:31 im pretty sure im a men's 11 04:31 or something around that 04:31 He's 12... 04:31 Though i feel like im overplaying him. so im trying new people atm. 04:31 me too 04:31 I'm 13 04:31 Well White 04:32 Sheesh 04:32 You are pretty short 04:32 Sry 04:32 Biology is a cruel thing 04:32 XD 04:32 yeah 04:32 I mean 04:32 Really? 04:32 4ft 11? 04:32 Tbh I actually kind of hate being tall 04:32 I always have to slouch over 04:32 What did you sacrifice my hight for god? 04:32 height* 04:32 wait 04:32 you're 4'11? 04:32 Yeah 04:32 gave it to Shaq 04:33 how old are you 04:33 13 04:33 We should transfer D Man's height 04:33 to White 04:33 Give him an extra foot 04:33 makes sense 04:33 White, you're a .......female rite? 04:33 umm how much is 4'11 in meters? 04:33 3 feet is meters 04:33 Asians are generally shoulder then other races 04:33 No 04:33 I am not a female 04:33 about 1 and 2 thirds 04:33 I am a helicopter 04:33 of a meter 04:33 he's 04:33 . 04:33 about 149 cm 04:33 kek 04:33 149cm @mami 04:33 Okay. 04:33 That took too long 04:33 My mouse is dying. 04:33 :C 04:34 im 190cm 04:34 Lel 04:34 last time i checked, i'm 5'9 or 5'10 04:34 Wait Vera 04:34 And those stupid girls keep making fun of me for it XD 04:34 I'm like.. 04:34 ur 6.2 04:34 i dont remember how much height i am 04:34 wot 04:34 6'3* 04:34 ye 04:34 5'11 04:34 I'm like 5'11 04:34 i hit my growth spurt 04:34 lol 04:34 Oh 04:34 my height is 04:34 5'4 04:34 Idk what a growth spurt is 04:34 they give me these annoying nicknames like "smol" XD 04:34 i think i may have hit my growth spurt 04:34 where you grow rapidly in a short amount of time 04:34 How do you hit a growth spurt 04:34 Oh 04:34 I am 5'9 at 14 04:34 Hmmm 04:35 wow that's tall imagi 04:35 anyone knows when will new omnis be released ? 04:35 y'all freaky 04:35 not yet 04:35 regal story has left the lounge 04:35 wow 04:35 i'm 5'9 at 12 04:35 lmao 04:35 We know Reji! 04:35 Just embrace it. 04:35 im 6'3 at 15 04:35 that's a lot 04:35 i was 5'6 when i was 14 04:35 wow 04:35 I think I've stayed the same 04:35 Yeesh 04:35 for like 2 years 04:36 The tallest I'd probably be is less then 6' 04:36 I think I'm done growing now. 04:36 :/ 04:36 me too, i think 04:36 men don't stop growing until roughly 21 years of age 04:36 I'm surprised you don't get shorter for slouching all the time xD 04:36 I'm nearly the same height as my dad. 04:36 idk 04:36 i'm pretty sure my growth spurt is a defect 04:36 (batman) 04:36 I'm taller then both my parents. 04:36 because i tower literally everyone in my family 04:36 lol 04:36 Yes 04:37 Rej 04:37 Whote 04:37 White 04:37 white 04:37 :< 04:37 you're 4'11 04:37 My parents are shorter then 4'11 04:37 the current IB is for everyone rite? 04:37 That's uh 04:37 your parents 04:37 not for rose (yet)? 04:37 are actually 04:37 can be legally stated 04:37 They are short 04:37 as midgets 04:37 Yes, I know XD 04:37 04:37 what's your nationality 04:37 f****m 04:37 i haven't played in so long so 04:37 * Mamizou Futatsuiwa play Dark Souls 3 04:37 I'm Japanese 04:37 oh 04:38 what was your predicted height 04:38 That's a thing? 04:38 ye 04:38 That's a thing? 04:38 idk XD 04:38 I thought unless it stated with (rose), it will be for everyone? 04:38 @rej 04:38 it's what the doctor predicts your height is going to be based on your growth rates 04:38 hm idk 04:38 and my predicted height was 5'8 04:38 hm 04:38 i haven't seen it yet 04:38 which is why i'm saying 04:38 my growth spurt is pretty much a defect 04:39 Vera 04:39 because i honestly dont know why it happened 04:39 ? 04:39 Deemooo 04:39 This guy hit his growth spurt and he's like near the same 04:39 so yeh 04:39 Prob not a defect 04:39 Trust me 04:39 i guess 04:39 but 04:39 I already hit my growth spurt 04:39 no one in my family is tall 04:39 I know because I've grown 5 inches in the last year 04:39 There's a first for everything 04:39 Mutations happen 04:39 i guess so 04:39 literally tho 04:39 i was a nice 04:39 I'm the tallest in the family at 14.... 04:39 5'6 04:39 I don't keep track of how I grow 04:39 lol 04:39 then i shot up to 6'3 04:39 within like 04:39 i dont either 04:39 4-5 months 04:40 same I'm tallest 04:40 i'm the tallest now 04:40 lol 04:40 It's dissapointing 04:40 I'm tallest in my family 04:40 That sounds painful. 04:40 jesus 04:40 but I'm shortest in my school 04:40 SAO:OS is coming out next season 04:40 i actually wanna shrink back to my original height 04:40 my rapid growth in height kindof 04:40 spread out my muscles so 04:40 I am actually 04:40 i look a bit lanky 04:40 the shortest kid 04:40 when before i looked stocky 04:40 in my grade ;-; 04:40 lol 04:41 Peanut butter and milk 04:41 My math teacher decided to be a douche and point that out to me 04:41 i wish there were more GQs 04:41 ive already cleared all of them 04:41 Well I mean 04:41 I wanted to kick her in the shin 04:41 I'm being pretty insensitive 04:41 atm 04:41 And then grab a spoon 04:41 to gouge her eyes out 04:41 listen 04:41 Whoa dats graphic 04:41 dont get too graphic 04:41 that's a bit too much 04:41 Feed her her own eyes 04:41 Come'on man 04:41 stop 04:41 jk 04:41 lort 04:41 anyways 04:42 Lexida, this is what youre here for 04:42 Mami, how do you get Extended Mastery Points again? 04:42 My math teacher hated me 04:42 y'all yougnuns are violent 04:42 and it was pretty evident 04:42 It made no sense 04:42 I got A's in that class 04:42 Perfect attendance 04:42 by leveling your class up past level 20 04:42 @imagination 04:42 Marker 04:42 Hmm 04:42 My behavior was recorded as "E" 04:42 Ooo 04:42 e means excellent 04:42 s means satisfactory 04:42 I don't know why she acted so d*ckish towards me 04:43 ni means needs improvement 04:43 censor better pls 04:43 mkay 04:43 d******* 04:43 There's guy in my middle school 04:43 probably because she was always tripping over you 04:43 oh ye imagi 04:43 (y) 04:43 He's a coke addict 04:43 ;-; 04:43 When I say coke 04:43 nyan 04:43 I mean Coca Cola 04:43 Cola? 04:43 phew 04:43 do you mean the drink or the other kind 04:43 XD 04:43 He has cola all over his room 04:43 Ew 04:43 on a shelf 04:43 Yes Rej? 04:43 He has coca cola cans from parts of the world 04:43 I have a Mt Dew addiction then 04:44 I got 77% on Fluqour. 04:44 i have a Brave Frontier addiction 04:44 I have Mt dew bottles from the 60s-Today 04:44 I read some reviews on RMT earlier 04:44 12639837 04:44 I have.. 04:44 2 Mt. Dew T-shirts 04:44 He makes fun of you a lot 04:44 A gacha addiction. 04:44 And a ryhthm game addiction. 04:44 :C 04:44 Apparently he got fired in the Highschool I'm at 04:44 Save me. 04:44 so now he's in Middle School 04:44 Gatcha? 04:44 Gacha 04:44 The little things that you put the coins in? 04:44 Gachapon 04:44 Yea 04:44 Hatcher 04:44 and a capsule comes out? 06:12 which is the first 6 omni? 06:12 mifune 06:12 oh right 06:12 luckily i have an anima zellha ready 06:13 ohhh i have zelha too 06:13 i have a 5* zellha from like years ago 06:14 i really hope duel-GX doesnt get an omni 06:14 because hes the only unit i ever sold back when i was a noob 06:14 lol rip 06:20 RIP ME ETERNALLY 06:31 are there any units that make avant ggc significantly easier 06:31 i havent attempted it yet because i know ill get destroyed 06:33 idk 06:34 lara, ark, lance, or any unit who can negate crit damage 06:36 i have none of those but ive got an omni ark friend 06:36 Oh, Izuna 06:39 izuna helps? i guess ill have to max mine then 06:52 Izuna for lowering Atk and Def. Im gonna beat KM 06:55 ah i see 06:55 i havent attempted KM either 06:55 im too lazy to do anything that's even mildly challenging 06:55 but i need avant's sphere 06:56 the only "hard" content im doing atm is male FG 06:56 i got enough for the elgif but i still need the sphere 06:56 Im using Grahdens lead, Atro, Selena, Gazia, and Krantz 06:59 Why does tilith want to show our characters all the females in bathing suits? Not sure we're "that" prevented lol 06:59 i wouldnt mind tho ;) 06:59 *facepalms 07:00 Dont know. speaking of bathing suits, more swimsuit units on PotK 07:00 wut 07:00 why? 07:00 lol 07:00 *backs up slowly 07:00 2nd part of Summer Login campaign. 07:01 So.... Zero in swimpants 07:01 kek 07:01 No. 07:01 oh, he's not? 07:02 Currently I have 3 swimsuit units. Swimsuit Longinus is my first 5* when I recruit her when she was released. 07:03 ..... Not gonna ask what you do when you just look at her for a prolonged period of time 07:04 ... 07:04 Just searched her up.... 07:05 And? 07:05 and I found a pic of laevatannin in a swimsuit.... In the 'strangest' pose ever 07:05 I already know. The ice cream 07:05 also, is that a bird with tentacles hugging her in the art? 07:06 No... I'm talking about the ENTIRE pose 07:06 No. Its Longinus's floaty 07:06 Laevatannin's hair doe XD 07:07 I heard from JP servers, a new unit appears looking like Laevateinn 07:08 Hmmm? 07:08 isnt there already a unit of her in GP? 07:08 sooooooo... Bringing her over? 07:08 anyways, bye for now 07:10 hey guys question, for just having a general tank/ mitigater. SHould i choose Kula or mikael? 07:10 kula? 07:11 kula diamond 07:11 Kula Diamond (7★) 07:11 i dont think kula mitigates, but she does apply BB gauge increase on taking damage, which i think is nice 07:11 uhh she doesnt even mitigate 07:17 Mikael 07:19 i have a special place in my heart for units who can apply BB gauge boost on taking damage 07:20 probably because laberd was my first mitigator 07:21 boop 07:21 question 07:21 hi 07:21 who gonna update Quaid and Zellha's unit evos? 07:21 when will they be released 07:22 never doom ring feelsbadman 07:22 doom ring is a tedious item to grind for 07:22 this month 07:22 but ive had worse experience with grinding blaze pearls 07:22 they'll be released this month 07:22 and Quaid Omni kinda saddenes me 07:22 hey, thats pretty good 07:23 because he's wielding Diana's Sword 07:23 oh... 07:23 Next month should be Zelnite and Rize I think 07:23 omni units always have sad lore 07:23 for the most part 07:24 i got lucky, got a blaze pearl while farming something else 07:24 Yeah. Adriesta's lore though.. 07:24 which is why i want one of the princess and the knight units to get an omni 07:25 preferably ragshelm even though he's not that good. legendary beasts get no love 07:27 actually I hope we get Omni Zelnite and Rize 07:27 this month 07:27 since this was kinda of a blank month for legacy 07:28 my lvl 120 rize is ready 07:31 srry was away, but kula increases def a lot, and her ubb gives 100% mitigation, but i just maxed Mikael and heard he was good so yeah what do you guys think? 08:51 Heyo Lin 09:39 yo 09:40 Ugh 09:40 Relying on Stein.. 09:40 for what? 09:41 well 09:41 i'm gonna evolve Elza to OE now 09:42 cool 09:42 Game.. 10:09 Bruhhh 10:09 set my endless on auto 10:09 5 minutes later 10:09 they all died to Zelnite 10:10 Hey Nyan -.- 10:10 Hello 10:10 school starts today D: 10:11 Mines already started (Y) 10:11 oh well then 10:12 yeah mine started last week 10:12 FeelsBadMan 10:13 I started mines like 3 weeks ago 10:13 well at least we get a 3 day weekend 10:13 or 2 weeks 10:13 Oh it was 2 and a half weeks 10:13 Yea there we go 10:13 .-. 10:14 man im so close 10:14 im doing the male FG and keep hitting 2.1mil points, but i need 2.3mil points for the sphere 10:15 Eze my sweet. 10:15 (heart) 10:15 i have an eze lead and an ark friend 10:15 Omni? 10:15 both omni 10:15 Ooh. 10:15 Nice. 10:16 squad if you care: eze (lead) magress silas avant allanon ark (friend) all max rarity 10:16 should i go less defensively and try to nuke everything? 10:17 the only other "nuke" unit i have is zero 10:19 How's guilds? 10:19 Sups excited for the events. 10:43 how do i prevent myself from getting nuked by berdette 10:43 male fg 10:45 you kill 10:48 its entirely RNG based, either bring enough defense and pray to RNGesus or make sure you kill her first 10:48 yeah i tried again and it didnt happen 10:49 idk what the percentage is but she has a chance to add def ignore 10:49 Hello 10:49 and speaking of male FG, i want to change my squad to be able to OTKO everything 10:49 (hi) 10:50 any ideas about how to defeat Kalyn in True Dragons Power? 10:50 thats fal nerga EX right? 10:50 i need to get to the next world so I can get more gems, but I can't defeat him! 10:50 yes. The bonus but not sure it is n F Negra 10:51 bring a unit who has stealth 10:51 ibe tried so many things, but nothing's worked yet. I had Nyami. 10:51 She lives alone, but I can't being back everyone 10:51 try to deal enough damage first turn so that he uses great life conversion 10:52 ok. Ty 10:52 itll hit everyone except the stealthed unit, if you did enough damage he'll do it again 10:52 and revive all dead units 10:52 but she'll die? 10:52 not if she's still stealthed 10:52 ok. Thanks 10:52 gonna try now. B bk later 10:52 if you have hadaron he also works as well 10:53 i do but I just got him a few days ago so he isn't powered up at all yet 10:53 ah ok 10:53 i have shera and triton, but they aren't as strong as Omnis 10:53 so perhaps I'll owner him up first and then give it a shot with him and Nyami and the other Omni units 10:55 Thank u 11:00 azami/izuna's heal when hit is annoying af 11:00 how do you deal with it 11:02 kill them in 2 turns 11:04 :/ not sure if i can pull that off 11:05 if you have an ark omni friend/lead his UBB is amazing for the final battle with azami/izuna 11:05 yeah, i used ark UBB 11:05 but i couldnt kill em 11:06 huh, weird 11:06 whats your squad? 11:07 got rekt again feelsbadman 11:07 atro, stein, ultor, avant, reud 11:07 ark friend 11:07 got no orbs now but i think ill take out ultor for something else 11:07 he isnt doing jack 11:09 my squad was: eze (lead) magress silas allanon avant ark (friend) 11:09 yet i killed everything in about 2-3 turns 11:09 azami/izuna took 2 turns w/ ark UBB 11:10 but i still dont get enough points for the sphere :( 11:10 i probably need to start omni-ing more starters 11:10 i have like no karma though 11:10 i went on a long bf break 11:10 tomorrow is monday 11:11 came back, spent 10 dollars, summoned like 5 omnis 11:11 and then used all my karma 11:11 yeah ill farm that dungeon 11:11 dang lol 11:11 i still wonder how people run out of karma 11:11 back before omni evos 11:11 karma was basically useless 11:11 i remember i traded a ton into merit points 11:16 Bored. No energy, no arena orbs or colo tickets, no raid orbs, no frontier orbs... 11:18 I've got something like 75 mill Karma. It's still pretty useless. 11:18 id say spheres but even then spheres usually dont require a lot of karma 11:19 hm quaid's oe art is a bit... ominous 11:19 basically 11:19 diana and quaid performed a fusion dance. 11:19 -Diana's Sword -Claire's Scarf -Colt's Cape -Ivris' necklace -Fadahl's head thing 11:19 :'( 11:19 Quaid killed all his friends for more power. 11:19 its a sabre ._. 11:19 not a sword. 11:20 So a Sabre doesn't fit the definition of Sword? 11:20 i'd say a sabre is... sharper 11:20 curved edge and whatnot 11:20 a sword is straight 11:21 most likely everyone died except for quaid .-. 11:21 So what is a Khopesh considered? 11:21 a sabre is like a scimitar 11:21 a sickle sword.... 11:21 a sword has two edges 11:22 yes i know, theres a single edge one 11:22 what i meant is that 11:22 a sabre has a curved blade 11:26 Is RE:Zero worth watching? 11:27 its ok 11:27 not the worst thing ever but its nothing special 11:28 Sounds like SAO. 11:28 * Deserthackabilly runs 2016 08 28